The present invention is directed to the self-erecting type enclosures such as exemplified in two Norman U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,161 and 3,990,463 and also as exemplified in McLeese U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634 and Ivanovich, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,461. More specifically, however, those patents do not show a separate rain fly which is spaced away from the top portion of the enclosure when erected. In addition, there is no rain fly which accommodates opening the door, or opening the windows.
When a rain fly is employed by certain persons in the field with a tent such as exemplified in McLeese U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634, the present ones used are not spaced away from the tent and merely supported at four corners and the flap material will sag attributable to its own weight. Upon sagging it contacts the non-water proof fabric below and invites leakage as well as blocks any ventilation that might otherwise occur if the rain fly was constantly spaced from the enclosure. Therefore a desirable result is to provide a rain fly which is spaced from the enclosure and which additionally, and desirably, has a provision for accommodating door entrance and exit as well as window opening enclosure.